jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Potion 976/J
"Love Potion 976/J" is an episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is the Valentine's Day special. Synopsis The scene begins with Jimmy's homeroom making valentines gifts. Jimmy notices a fellow classmate, Oliander, being controlled by his girlfriend and wonders how Oliander could stoop so low. Mrs. Fowl says that it is only a matter of time until Jimmy is falling in love. Jimmy then begins to contemplate what Mrs. Fowl said. The scene cuts off to Jimmy working in his lab and Carl and Sheen arriving shortly after. Jimmy presents his latest experiment: Pheromone 976/J, a hormone that causes anyone under its influence to fall in love with the first person they see. Once Jimmy explains what a pheromone is Sheen tries to destroy it with an axe. Jimmy stops him and explains that he is going to use the love potion to make and anti-love vaccine instead. Jimmy then continues to store the hormone in an air sealed vacuum storage space. Carl asks Jimmy to use the computer to check his email for cheese. Not knowing which monitor to use, Carl accidentally unleashes the experiment. Jimmy and Sheen leave the lab and encounter Libby and Cindy. After having a snarky remark from Cindy directed at him, Jimmy turns around to see Cindy. He becomes infatuated with Cindy. Meanwhile, Sheen, not knowing that he had inhaled the pheromone, turns around to see Libby and falls in love with Libby. Libby leaves and Sheen follows right behind her. Cindy stays for about a minute wondering why Neutron was acting like a dolt. Jimmy decides to head back to the lab and is crushed by the door when Carl leaves the lab and goes into the house, Carl enters Jimmy's house to find Jimmy's mom making cookies and becomes completely obsessed with her. He leaves Jimmy's parents confused, yet curious. Jimmy is cruising in the hovercraft trying to get Cindy off his mind. He begins to imagine Cindy's face everywhere, '''and tells himself that he has to face the truth; He's in love with Cindy Vortex. Sheen is dancing like a crazy person outside of Libby's house to prove his love. Libby embarrassed, asks him to leave. He gives his favorite Ultra Lord to Libby and asks her to go on a date with him the next day. She agrees. Carl serenades Jimmy's mom. When Hugh appears he becomes jealous and tells him that what he has with Jimmy's mom is special and no one can ruin it. Jimmy spots Cindy at the candy store. Cindy, Britt, and Libby are gossiping and discussion their ideas of the perfect valentine. They start singing about what Cindy hopes to find in her perfect valentine. (Strangely similar to a grease tune) Jimmy crashes into the building and runs into the candy bar. He tells Cindy that everywhere he goes he thinks about her and sees her, he gets on his knees and exclaims, "I love you Cindy Vortex!" Everyone gasps and then starts pointing and laughing, and Cindy throws her ice cream at Jimmy's face, making everyone laugh even more. Jimmy is kicked out (literally), and Cindy is wondering why Neutron would make such a fool of himself. Libby brings up the possibility that he might actually like her. Cindy believes that it can't be, but it is the only logical explanation. Jimmy is walking down the street when Cindy catches up to him. He then asks her to watch a movie at his lab to which she agrees and walks off. Jimmy celebrates and says "I did it! I got a date with Cindy...!" He realized what he done, went on his knees, and screamed "NOOO!!!" dramatically. Jimmy goes into his lab to find it a mess and cleans it up before his date with Cindy, He changes his clothes and the appearance of the lab and is ready for his date. Sheen is leading a blindfolded Libby down the street barely avoiding being run over. He unblindfold her and shows he the throne he made out of his action figure boxes and says that it is cute in a geeky way. He asks her to be his valentine, and she accepts; he sits down beside her. Hugh and his wife are enjoying a nice picnic when a "disguised" Carl appears with a dancing monkey and a music box. The monkey attacks Hugh and Carl takes off his disguise and blindly walks over to what he believes to be Jimmy's mom. Cindy arrives at Neutrons place thinking that she is nuts for even showing up. She falls into the lab to find Jimmy and compliments him. Jimmy is acting nervous, and Cindy asks him if he is. Cindy then confronts him about him saying that he loves her, and he replies that the feelings that he is having make him feel good, and they stare at each other romantically. Sheen tells Libby that she must confront her enemies in combat and only then they can make their vows. Seeing as she had no rivals, Sheen acts as her rival and is quickly knocked down by Libby. Libby is very weirded out by Sheen and tells him that maybe they need more time to work on their friendship and asks to go slowly. She kisses him on the cheek, and he prances around. Carl gives Judy a suggestive card, when she looked down it... Well, he was shirtless in an affectionate position. Judy tries to explain that she is with Mr. Neutron. But Hugh appeared on time. Hugh gives her a card in the shape of a duck. She accepts and kisses him on the nose. Jimmy gives Cindy a holographic card and asks her to be his valentine. To which Cindy is flattered and he throws her romantically. As they were about to kiss, he noticed that the gas escaped. Cindy says that she thought he wanted to be his valentine, and he responds by saying that he does but only because he is under the influence of the pheromone. Cindy is then ejected from his lab, and he brain-storms about what to do. He realizes that using Guda-feta cheese he can counter act the pheromone. The last scene is all of the guys laying down and sighing out of relief that Jimmy figured out how to stop the hormones from making them do anymore "unwanted" things. Libby and Cindy make more snarky comments and Jimmy, Carl and Sheen begin to walk away. Sheen and Libby both turn around and Libby show Sheen the action figure that he gave her. Sheen begins to prance around like a maniac...again. Trivia * When Jimmy first sees Cindy after accidentally inhaling the pheromone, Cindy's hair is the same as when they kissed in "Lady Sings the News." * Before Sheen spins around to scare an old lady, he's holding one weapon. But, after he spins around he suddenly has two weapons. * In this episode, Jimmy states that his only love is Mary Curie, and in platonic way. However, this contradicts his obvious crush on Betty Quinlan. * This episode reveals that Carl is romantically attracted to Jimmy's mom. Quotes (Jimmy talking to Cindy) "I can't talk, I can't think. Everywhere I go, you're there!" '''Cindy: "What kind of sick joke is this?" Jimmy: "Oh, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Alright then, I'll say it.....I love you Cindy Vortex! " Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes